In data networks, there is sometimes the need to include ferrite-based devices, such as network-connected devices having electrical transformers. Such a transformer has a ferrite core surrounded by coil windings. In regular operation of the transformer, the ferrite core maintains a relatively neutral or demagnetized state. However, from time to time, transient electrical current can flow through the data network, passing through the network-connected device. In time, the transient current can cause the ferrite core to become magnetized as a permanent or semi-permanent magnet.
When the ferrite core is magnetized, the ferrite core can produce a problematic magnetic field. For example, CATV networks have high bandwidths operable over a wide spectrum of frequencies to distribute RF data signals. The problematic magnetic field can cause various problems such as different RF frequencies resulting in frequency interference, spurious intermodulation effects that decrease available bandwidth in the circuit, a loss in signal strength and quality, and noise in the data network.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.